


In the Name of Science

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Bad Science, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pheromones, Trying to cover my bases here, implied oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark's mouth inexplicably watered at the thought of actually tasting the substance. He tried to recall the safety regulations that had been drilled into him since the academy as his thoughts clouded. Mark was pretty sure“don’t put unidentified alien bodily fluids in your mouth”was high on the list. Mark had rolled his eyes at that entry at the time, but in his current state, it sounded like a tempting idea.Please make sure to check the tags and author's note just in case.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. I think I covered everything and the dubcon is sort of a precaution. Mark is influenced by the pheromones but he is aware. The oviposition isn't exactly explicit and there seem to be no side effects but Mark does get scared. 
> 
> If any of these things sound like they would upset you please don't continue reading.

_ [RESEARCH VOICE LOG 5] _

_ I started doing this log as a way to help document my time here at this facility. It was suggested that I do it to keep my mind sharp, so they say. I know Donghyuck teased me endlessly that I would lose my mind out here by myself, but after sharing a lab with him for four years, I gotta say I’m enjoying the quiet. *laughter* Hyuck, if you’re listening to this, please know that I’m enjoying the peace.  _

_ Anyway, I’ve continued my research on the fauna in this area. There is a particular specimen that I’ve found really interesting. It’s a mimic, and it seems to take on the form of other life forms as a defense mechanism. Almost all the ones I’ve come across have all been dead. I wonder if their camouflage is enough to fool the species they mimic? It’s pretty fascinating stuff. Anyway, it’s almost time for me to clock in for the day. _

_ Signing off, _

_ Mark Lee ID 020899 [END LOG] _

_ [RESEARCH VOICE LOG 33] _

_ Holy fuck, I’ve managed to capture one of those little bastards alive! It came in with an entirely different species, and it must have been in the process of shifting because when I found them, it seemed like it was being attacked. This is the most exciting thing that’s happened to me all rotation! I can’t wait to run some tests on it. _

_ Fuck! _

_ Mark Lee ID 020899 [END LOG]  _

  
  
  


_ [RESEARCH VOICE LOG 65] _

_ So Subject 1026 has definitely been showing signs of intelligence. Yesterday it was able to follow a complicated pattern of beeps and tapped it back on the glass. It’s also been growing like crazy; I’ve had to relocate it three times since its capture. So happy with this progress. _

_ Signing off, _

_ Mark Lee ID 020899 [END LOG] _

_ [RESEARCH VOICE LOG 75] _

_ So….this is gonna sound wild, but Subject 1026 has hands….and legs….It kind of looks like one of those aliens from the old movies, you know with the big heads? Just like that except kinda more hum- Is it shifting because of its proximity to me? Like can it do that? I will have to relocate it again tomorrow because it seems to be growing so rapidly now. This is crazy, but- God, I love my job. Science rules! _

_ Mark Lee ID 020899 [END LOG] _

That night Mark was awoken to the sound of an ear-splitting alarm. He tumbled out of bed, throwing on the same khakis he’d left in a pile on his floor before passing out in bed. As he stumbled from the living quarters to the lab, Mark’s heart pounded with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Something was up with Subject 1026, and Mark wondered what he was about to find.

Mark scanned his badge, bursting into the lab breathless with excitement. He’s not sure what he was expecting to find, but it certainly wasn’t….this.

Subject 1026 was out of containment, shards of the safety glass glittering under its bare feet where it stands in the middle of the room. It turned its head from side to side, taking in its surroundings before staring directly at Mark, who stood motionless in the doorway. There were a few beats of silence where Mark half expected it to attack him or run, really to do anything other than standing there. 

When Subject 1026 didn't move, Mark cautiously stepped over to one of the shelves on his side of the room. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves, his eyes never leaving Subject 1026, who watched him in turn.

Mark made a mental note of Subject 1026's latest developments since that evening. It had eyes, but its pupils were so large that they nearly swallowed the irises, save for a faint yellow ring. It looked more human, its skin tone not far from Mark's, though somewhat translucent in the lab's safety light. Mark could make out the stretch of muscles just under the skin. His eyes wandered down the lithe body, where the lower half was smooth. Mark didn't know if he had been expecting human sex organs and why he felt slightly disappointed at the lack thereof. He flushed at the realization, eyes darting back up to 1026's face. 

Purely a scientific interest, Mark told himself. Obviously, looking for sex identifiers would be a natural thing. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd had ulterior reasons. 

Mark shook off the awkwardness and took a small step in 1026's direction, keeping his body language loose and non-threatening. 1026 had never shown fear or aggression during any of Mark's previous interactions, but he was careful. 1026 eyed him with curiosity as Mark inched forward, cocking its head in interest.

"You remember me? I won’t hurt you,” Mark assured it. He reached out and lightly touched 1026 on the shoulder. It didn’t give much of a reaction, so Mark stepped a little closer. When it looked like 1026 would cooperate, Mark began prodding its humanoid body. It had all its fingers and toes, the fingernails ending in long-ish claws. Mark ran a hand across a bulge on 1026’s lower abdomen and raised an eyebrow. 1026 trembled at the touch, and Mark wondered if it was painful. Still, he let his hand glider over it a few more times in curiosity. The skin covering the bulge was hot to the touch, even through the gloves, and it seemed to grow in size. Mark jumped back when the bulge extended away from 1026’s body, and Mark’s eyes widened. Now he understood.

1026 was the one to step closer this time, standing close enough to Mark that he could feel the heat from the protuberance between them. The lab, which usually smelled of plastic and antiseptic, had a sweet, subtle aroma. It seemed to emanate from 1025, and Mark swayed a little on his feet to get a better whiff of the scent. 

“You smell nice,” Mark murmured, his cheeks warming. What an odd thing to say to an alien lifeform, as if it could understand.

There was a low rasping sound, and Mark snapped his head up to see the creature’s face shifting into a pained look. 1026’s mouth opened to pant heavily, giving Mark an up-close view of some very sharp looking teeth. A lick of fear shot through Mark's body as he considered maybe 1026 was a predator after all.

A tongue pushes past the sharp teeth, snaking down over 1026’s chin, flicking like a snake's. The rasping came again, and 1026 tilted its head down to stare at where Mark had unknowingly reached out for the protrusion. Mark looked down in awe as if his hand was not his own. In his palm, a thick, almost translucent fluid leaked from a slit on the appendage. The sweet smell permeated the air, so thick Mark could practically taste it in the back of his throat.

Mark's mouth inexplicably watered at the thought of  _ actually  _ tasting the substance. He tried to recall the safety regulations that had been drilled into him since the academy as his thoughts clouded. Mark was pretty sure  _ “don’t put unidentified alien bodily fluids in your mouth” _ was high on the list. Mark had rolled his eyes at that entry at the time, but in his current state, it sounded like a tempting idea. 

“It must be some kind of pheromone effect,” Mark slurred softly. His tongue felt like it was covered in cotton, making his words come with difficulty.

Mark stumbled away to retrieve a vial from the shelf so he could collect some of the secretions for testing later. He scooped some into the vial and then brought his slick-covered hand up to get a closer look as if in a trance. The stuff was tacky, strings of it webbing as he spread his fingers. Without a second thought, he slipped a gloved finger into his mouth.

The taste exploded on his tongue, and Mark found himself shoving more fingers into his mouth with a moan.

Mark licked at his hand until all he could taste was the bitterness of latex. He whined and grabbed for 1026's appendage where it hung, still leaking. Mark bit his lip before dropping to his knees in front of 1026. He looked up, taking in 1026’s shifting features, only for it to smile, all jagged teeth and a slithering tongue. Again, Mark wondered at his lack of fear as 1026 wrapped a clawed hand around the nape of Mark's neck, pulling him closer. Mark inhaled more of the scent by the mouthful, his body buzzing.

The taste of slick, untainted by the latex gloves, drove him into a frenzy, and he shoved as much of the organ into his mouth. It pulsed the liquid spurting into his mouth and sliding right down his throat. Mark choked, pulling away to cough. The liquid oozed down his chin, and he licked up as much as his tongue could reach before lapping at the slit. It was too good to stop, and Mark tried again, this time swallowing carefully.

Mark realized then that he was hard in his pants, moving to desperately palm at his erection. Every nerve seemed to be alight as pleasure zapped through Mark’s body, pulling a muffled moan from him.

1026 growled above Mark, drawing his attention away from his arousal. 1026’s eyes bore into Mark’s, making him freeze, mouth still wrapped around the appendage. Mark is suddenly hauled to his feet, 1026 possessing a strength that left Mark breathless. He panted, the taste of the release still lingering on his tongue.

1026 turned, still holding Mark, and slammed him against the wall. The breath whooshed from Mark's lungs as 1026 held Mark with one clawed hand and ripped his pants off with the other. Mark’s heart hammered in his chest, an intoxicating mix of fear and anticipation coursing through his veins.

Instinctively, Mark wrapped his legs around 1026's waist, hips rutting forward. He whimpered out something that sounded like "fuck me," even though he knows it's unlikely the creature understands.

Whether it understood English or not, 1026 seemed to get the general idea, and Mark felt something prodding at his hole. The appendage was leaking again, filling the room with its overly sweet fragrance. The substance was cold against Mark's hot skin, making him shiver. The appendage slid between Mark's cheeks, teasing at his rim, and he writhed in 1026's firm hold. "Please, please, please," he begged.

It began to push in, Mark gasping and struggling to accommodate the sudden intrusion. He's not prepared for something of its size, and he felt the burn of the stretch. Mark gave a sigh of relief as the appendage pulled away only to come back slightly slimmer, more slick pouring out to ease the slide. It pushed in centimeter by centimeter until it was able to slide home, resting snugly right next to Mark's prostate. 

But it wasn’t done.

Mark's eyes widened as he felt another, similarly sized extremity sliding in next to the first. He glanced down between his legs and saw a second organ snaking from 1026's body and disappearing into his. 

"FUCK."

Mark could feel slick dripping out of him; he was so wet and stretched. So full. He whimpered, pulling 1026 close to him to bury his face in its neck. After a few deep breaths, his body relaxed and welcomed the second intrusion with more ease. He only had a few moments to adjust before it began sliding out again. As the first organ prodded at his prostate, the second slammed back in, ripping a pleasured scream from Mark, and he came unexpectedly.

Mark went slack in 1026's hold as it continued to fuck into him. Despite being on the edge of overstimulation, Mark didn't want to stop as the pleasure outweighed the discomfort. 1026 nuzzled against Mark's neck, sharp teeth grazing Mark's sweaty skin. He tilted his head to the side to give 1026 more access, thinking it could easily rip his throat out and finding that fact strangely exhilarating. 1026’s snake-like tongue lapped at the sweat collecting on Mark's collarbones, and Mark came again, his cock twitching weakly.

The clawed hand not holding Mark against the wall curled into the back of Mark's hair, pulling his head back to look in his eyes. 

  
  


N̸̠͇̯̜̹̞̲̝̠̾́̃ͅe̷̮̣͉̳̜̻͙̯̺̝̫̓̇̀͗́͐̕̕e̴̢̠̥̩̺̞̜̹̜͓̼͈͆͐̍̐̀̈̊̉̆̏͋͘͝ḏ̷͉̦̖̭͆̈́̑̄̓́͒̌̔͗͂

  
  


Mark could barely focus, looking at the creature who was still fucking him into oblivion. "You can speak?"

Though the sound was rough and broken, Mark recognized it as language. It was almost something familiar like something Mark had heard before but couldn't place.

Mark nearly whited out as the overstimulation became too much. The appendages were still working in and out of his dripping hole. When he returned to himself, 1026 looked noticeably less alien.

“Are you going to kill me?” Mark croaked out, his throat raw from all his moaning.

1026 shook its head, eyes less endless pools of black and something more....human

  
  


N̸̠͇̯̜̹̞̲̝̠̾́̃ͅe̷̮̣͉̳̜̻͙̯̺̝̫̓̇̀͗́͐̕̕e̴̢̠̥̩̺̞̜̹̜͓̼͈͆͐̍̐̀̈̊̉̆̏͋͘͝ḏ̷͉̦̖̭͆̈́̑̄̓́͒̌̔͗͂.̶̨̨̫͙̯̃͋̐̎̈́̓̕̚͝.̵̨̟̞͔͓̼̠̩̬̹͓̯̦̱̾͌̽.̶͎̭̠͖͓̠̹͈̣̻͖͉̆͛̍c̵̬̝͒̽̆̓ą̵̬̙̹̹͕̜͔͋͆r̶̨̰̲͎̠̫̖̈́̿́̌͑̆́̕r̴̛̗̂̽̓͂̋̆̊̀͊͝ỵ̷̡̡̧̨̻̱͚̻̬̭̹̭̫̈́͑͌̏͌́̿͆̓̎̕.̷̨̡̧̯͎̘̑̈́̾̀̑̋̏̐̅̿̇̿̚͝͠ͅ.̴̠̮͆͗̓̀̈́͋̈́̓̌̑͠.̷͈̱͙̜̹̮̜̞͚̣̲̤̤͗̓̊̐̿̑̀͜͝

  
  
  


Mark's exhausted mind tried to parse out the sounds for words he recognized. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but 1026 dipped down to capture Mark's lips in a bruising kiss.

Mark wrapped his arms around 1026's neck, kissing it back with equal fervor. He ran his tongue over the still sharp teeth; the taste of iron failed to alarm Mark as he let 1026's tongue slither into his mouth. He was still consumed with lust for the alien despite his exhaustion. Mark's eyes snapped open as he felt the creature's tongue continue deeper into his mouth, sliding to the back of his throat. He gagged, trying to pull back to no avail. The tongue widened, filling Mark's throat with its girth. Mark wanted to scream but was unable to do so with the intrusion in his mouth. The tongue pulsed once, twice, three times, and Mark felt alarming movement. It was as if he'd swallowed something without chewing. Whatever it had been settled in his gut like a rock.

1026 finally pulled back, Mark sputtering and coughing, trying to dislodge whatever had been in his throat, but it was too late. The appendages slid out of Mark one final time with a filthy wet pop. In contrast to the rough fucking, 1026 gently set Mark back on the ground. Mark's legs buckled, sending him to his hands and knees. With a wail, Mark clutched at his distended. He wasn’t sure if it was from all the slick 1026 had secreted or from whatever it had deposited down his throat. Finally, the fear that had been missing earlier washed over Mark like a wave, slamming him into a panic. He rolled onto his hands and knees and heaved.

Mark's arms shook, and he looked up in terror. There was no mistaking the look of satisfaction on 1026’s face this time. Mark had seen that same look on his own face in pictures, in the mirror. 1026 had shifted and was wearing Mark’s face.

Mark was scared, confused, sick. His head spun, and then everything went black.

  
  
  


_ [RESEARCH VOICE LOG 127] _

_ Rechecked the scans today. They came up clear, as usual. I know there was something there, I felt it, but there are no signs now. I know I didn’t dream it all up. I know I’m not cr- *sigh* I can’t go down this path again...Anyway, I continue to run tests and monitor my condition. Still, nothing seems out of the ordinary, which I find hard to believe. _

_ Additionally, Subject 1026 has disappeared, and recon of the surrounding area has come up empty. There was a downed scanner drone in the southern quadrant, though, so that may be a lead. Any attempts to find more of 1026’s species has been a crapshoot. There is nothing else to do but continue my research until the next rotation comes through...If I make it that long... _

_ Hyuck, if you’re listening to this, I didn’t mind sharing the lab space with you after all.  _

_ Signing off. _

_ Mark Lee ID 020899 [END LOG] _

**Author's Note:**

> /rest


End file.
